brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Kingdom Come
Kingdom Come is the sixth episode in the fifth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, and the 50th episode overall. It premiered in the United States on July 6th, 2015. Official Description In Cloud Kingdom, a realm where destinies are written, the Ninja must get the Sword of Sanctuary, a powerful relic that can see past the traps surrounding the tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master - but tensions are high as Morro's escape from the Cursed Realm has put the future in chaos, and they won't give the Sword to the Ninja unless the Master Writer meets them personally. Plot Atop the Wailing Alps, Bansha, Morro, and Soul Archer sulk in their failure to get through the Blind Man's Eye. Soul Archer advises their leader to be patient, though Morro points out that the Ninja will have the upper hand if they get the Sword of Sanctuary first. While he struggles to fight off Lloyd, Bansha claims to be in contact with someone willing to let them into Cloud Kingdom the back way. At the gate of Cloud Kingdom, the Ninja are greeted by Fenwick, who reveals that the inhabitants of Cloud Kingdom write the destinies of Ninjago, such as deciding Lloyd would be the Green Ninja. He shows them into the city, noting that Morro is likely not far behind. Back aboard the Destiny's Bounty, Nya, Wu, and Ronin question Ghoultar, intending to learn what Morro is after in the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master. However, the ghost refuses to say anything. Ronin threatens to use his Aeroblade, but Wu advises another approach. Misako then enters and assures them that the Ninja are far ahead of Morro. Wu decides to use the time to continue Nya's training and leaves Ronin in charge of their prisoner. Fenwick shows the Ninja inside the library, explaining that Cloud Kingdom is just one of sixteen realms that are parallel to Ninjago. Instead of distractions like television or video games, Cloud Kingdom focuses on writing destinies, such as Lloyd becoming the Green Ninja or Zane's voice returning back to normal, which it does. Jay notices a writer writing about Dareth, though accidentally spills ink over the paper, causing the Brown Ninja to run into a cement truck. Fenwick then reveals that they are not allowed to choose sides and thus cannot guarantee Kai's promise to save Lloyd. However, he also reveals that Morro defied destiny as they had intended he remain in the Cursed Realm. This has caused events to happen outside of the writers' control, such as Cole becoming a ghost. Kai demands the Ninja be given the sword so they can fix things, but Fenwick insists that the Master Writer wants to see them first. Meanwhile, Ronin has turned on the radio and Ghoutar happily dances to it. The ghost, however, brings up the mercenary's deal with Soul Archer and how convincing he was in the Samurai Cave. Ronin quickly quiets him, promising that he will make good on his end of the deal. In Cloud Kingdom, the Ninja board a boat with Fenwick, who explains that Morro is after the Realm Crystal, which is buried in the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master, for his master, The Preeminent, queen of the Cursed Realm, who seeks to curse all sixteen realms. They soon arrive at a small temple, and Fenwick ushers them inside, promising that the head writer will be there shortly. Inside the temple, the Ninja find a room filled with toys. Instead of the Master Writer, they are greeted by a large, angry, bear-like creature, which attacks them. Meanwhile, Fenwick greets Bansha, Morro, and Soul Archer, having made an alliance with them since he believes they cannot be stopped. He agrees to show them to the Sword of Sanctuary. The Ninja manage to escape the room with the bear thanks to Cole using his abilities as a ghost to transform himself into the lock to the door. A student who had noticed Fenwick's betrayal directs them to the temple where the Sword of Sanctuary is kept. However, Morro has already obtained the Sword, and the Ninja are unable to defeat him since he can predict their every move. Morro escapes onto a Cloud Kingdom skiff transformed by Bansha and Soul Archer. The Ninja commandeer another skiff, but their pursuit is delayed by the bear-creature. However, the student from before comes to their rescue by finding Fenwick's destiny scroll and writing on it, causing the bear-creature to chase Fenwick instead. Both skiffs leave Cloud Kingdom through the Blind Man's Eye, emerging back onto the Wailing Alps. Aboard the Destiny's Bounty, Misako nearly convinces Ghoultar to talk by feeding him Puffy Pot Stickers. However, they dropped a set of keys near the cage when they were contacted by the Ninja, who inform them of Morro's plans. The group tries to intercept the ghost skiff with the Destiny's Bounty, but are attacked by Ghoultar, who has freed himself with the keys. Nya throws Ghoul Tar overboard and he lands on the ghost skiff, which is weighed down due to the Pot Stickers that he ate. While the rest of the Ninja board the Destiny's Bounty, ''Kai catches up with Morro's skiff and duels the Master of Wind. Morro overpowers him using the Sword of Sanctuary and prepares to deliver the final blow, but is stopped by Lloyd, who has temporarily regained control of his body. Kai takes the Sword and uses Airjitzu to return to the ''Destiny's Bounty right as the skiff goes over a cliff. The Ninja now only need to find the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master. Ronin, however, reminds everyone they don't know where the tomb is, making everyone mad and causing Nya to say he ruins everything. Cast *Bansha - Kathleen Barr *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Dareth - Alan Marriott *Fenwick - Paul Dobson *Ghoultar - Paul Dobson *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd - Jillian Michaels *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Morro - Andrew Francis *Nobu - Michael Adamthwaite *Nya - Kelly Metzger *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Ronin - Brian Dobson *Sensei Wu - Paul Dobson *Soul Archer - Brian Dobson *Writer - Alan Marriott *Zane - Brent Miller Errors *In several shots just before Nimbus appears, Cole is wearing shoulder pads despite not wearing them throughout the rest of the episode. *When Morro throws tiles to the Ninja, the tiles return to the place from which they were thrown in the next scene. *When Kai boarded the ship, the sail falls. The sail was fixed until Kai left the ship with Sword of Sanctuary and leaves Morro to fall in the chasm. *In this episode, Jay's Aeroblade glows blue instead of yellow, and Ronin's Aeroblade turns yellow instead of green. Notes *When the Ninja are pursuing the ghost skiff using their own skiff in Cloud Kingdom, they begin chasing each other around in circles in the clouds before heading back down towards the kingdom. The brief moment where the two skiffs are pursuing each other in a circle is a reference to the climactic fight scene of Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, in which two ships - the Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman - battle each other in the middle of a violent maelstrom. *The Preeminent is the next "true major antagonist" of the series, with the previous ones being (in order): the Anacondrai Cultists (in their Anacondrai forms), the Overlord, and the Great Devourer. *The music Ghoultar was dancing to is an alternate version of the "Ghostbusters" theme. *During the scene were the Ninja were pursuing the ghosts, the instrumental version of the song ''Back to Ninjago ''can be heard. *The title of this episode is an allusion to "Thy kingdom come," a phrase in the Christian Lord's Prayer referring to the Kingdom of God, which is traditionally represented as a Kingdom of Clouds. Gallery MoS50BadGuests.png MoS50CloseOne.png MoS50CloudK.png MoS50CloudKingdom5.png MoS50CloudNinja.png MoS50ColeError.png MoS50ColeAngry.png MoS50CursedLand.png MoS50CursedRealm.png MoS50DarkRealm.png MoS50Fall.png MoS50FenDrive.png MoS50GhoulPrison.png MoS50HoloScreen.png MoS50InTheHall.png MoS50JayA.png MoS50JayKeyhole.png MoS50JayPinball.png MoS50KaiSword.png MoS50Lloyd.png MoS50MorroAir.png MoS50MorroWorried.png MoS50MorroRoof.png MoS50MountainTop.png MoS50Nimbus.png MoS50NimbusDoor.png MoS50NimbusHouse.png MoS50Ninja.png MoS50NinjaArrive.png MoS50NyaFights.png MoS50NyaQuestion.png MoS50Playroom.png MoS50OnTheBoat.png MoS50Pixal.png MoS50Puffy.png MoS50RealmCrystal.png MoS50RoninRadio.png MoS50SailAway.png MoS50ScareNinja.png MoS50SlopeExpo.png MoS50SwordRevveal.png MoS50ThreeGhosts.png MoS50Trade.png MoS50Underworld.png MoS50WailingAlps.png MoS50WatchMountain.png MoS50WaterCannon.jpeg MoS50WaterLand.png MoS50WritersHall.png MoS50Writing.png MoS50WritingHall2.png MoS50X-1.png Water_Ninja_Nya.jpeg Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu episodes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu — Possession episodes